


an oddment on this hand dealt [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Chronic Illness, Download Available, Gen, Moving On, POV Female Character, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Deathly Hallows, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: A half-shifted Death Eater werewolf once bowled Lavender over a balcony and savaged her neck. She lived.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an oddment on this hand dealt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886652) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



I recorded this as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. See all the podfic in the anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14RpvDRmuiQd_CAlcJbqDnXRD55q_pBYE_CuVoMq6Uds/edit#gid=0). 

Stream or download [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20An%20oddment%20on%20this%20hand%20dealt.mp3). Right click to save. Length: 2:54. 

Thanks so much to Bessyboo and Paraka for hosting, and to mayachain for having blanket permission!


End file.
